Quickdraw Dandywarrior
Quickdraw Dandywarrior, also known as Quickdraw Plants and Yusei-Hime (Lit. Princess Yusei), focuses on using Quickdraw Synchron and Dandylion to create Fluff Tokens and then Synchro Summon the "Warriors" and "Junk" Synchro Monsters; the common choice is Drill Warrior because of its effective ability to attack for 1200 damage each turn and recycle Dandylion, along with other Monsters in your Graveyard. The Tokens generated by Dandylion are also used as Tribute and Synchro fodder for cards such as Lonefire Blossom, Monarchs, and in some decks, Light and Darkness Dragon. Debris Dragon is used to Special Summon Dandylion from the Graveyard, before Synchro Summoning Dragon-type Synchro Monsters like Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Scrap Dragon and other Dragon-type Synchros, while generating more tokens. This Deck can abuse Debris Dragon, and quickly and easily Special Summon Black Rose Dragon, clearing the field and giving you two tokens to defend yourself with. This allows the deck to recover quickly, and helps employ massive advantage. With the semi limiting of Debris Dragon and the limiting of Dandylion this deck is less consistent then is used to be. Cards Monsters *Quickdraw Synchron - The main Tuner of the deck. You can discard monsters like Dandylion and Volcanic Shell to waste less resources, and at the same time, you gain field and hand advantage. This card is extremely useful, and can allow you to Special Summon any of the Warrior Synchro Monsters, from Level Six to Level Eight. If you discard Dandylion it lets you instantly bring out a Level Six or Level Seven Synchro Monster that meets this card requirements. *Dandylion - Another of the main monsters in the deck. This card has many purposes in this deck. On its own, it can easily keep you protected for another turn, and sets up plays next turn. Its effect activates whenever it is sent to the Graveyard, allowing great plays with Quickdraw Synchron, Lonefire Blossom and Tytannial, Princess of Camellias. It can be searched with Sangan, and is the main card to be recycled with Drill Warrior. *Debris Dragon - A very useful Tuner. You can Special Summon Dandylion with its effect and make an instant Black Rose Dragon. If there are Fluff Tokens on the field, you can also make Level 6 and 8 Dragon-type Synchros. It negates the effect of Dandylion in the field, but the effect of Dandylion activates after it is sent to the Graveyard, so, when Dandylion is sent to the grave, Dandylion will summon 2 more Tokens. It can also target many other monsters in the deck, such as Lonefire Blossom, and Snowman Eater. However, the effect of Lonefire Blossom cannot dodge the negation effect of Debris Dragon. *Sangan - It can search almost every monster in the deck. Ideal targets would be Debris Dragon for a quick Level Seven Synchro Summon, Lonefire Blossom to allow you to Special Summon any Plant-Type Monster from your deck, or Dandylion to protect you for a turn, or abuse it with Quickdraw Synchron *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter - This card's primary use is to dump cards from your deck to your Graveyard so they can be retrieved with Drill Warrior or Debris Dragon. If it sends a Dandylion from your Deck to the Graveyard, you can also generate 2 tokens. This card also allows easy use of Pot of Avarice. This card's second purpose is to eliminate other threats your opponent has on the field. This card is best used to take down Spell or Traps, because this card will often be ran instead of Mystical Space Typhoon. However this card can also destroy your opponents monsters too. *Super-Nimble Mega Hamster - This card is an excellent first turn set, as it is an excellent wall, which a majority of monsters will have trouble getting over. It's effect can put a Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter face down on your side of the field, allowing you destruction if it is attacked, or you can flip it next turn anyway. Usually this card will survive a turn, adding more to your field presence; afterwards, you can flip your Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, destroy a card, then tribute them both to summon Light and Darkness Dragon! This will help maintain a majority of advantage. *Lonefire Blossom - This card is excellent for this deck. It's effect can tribute any Plant-Type Monster you control to Special Summon a Plant Monster from your deck, not just itself. So, you can tribute Dandylion, or Fluff Tokens, to quickly Summon a Plant-Type Monster. The most common choice is Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, which is otherwise difficult to Summon. You can even tribute Lonefire Blossom when you Normal Summon it, preventing your opponent from doing something to get rid of it, then you can Summon another Lonefire from your Deck, then tribute that Lonfire for Tytannial, which means that you are very close to using Pot of Avarice. *Tytannial, Princess of Camellias - This card is very bad to draw, as you often want to Special Summon it with Lonefire Blossom, but this card still can be Normal Summoned. It can negate any card that targets, including cards like Dimensional Prison, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Effect Veiler by tributing any Plant-Type on the field. This includes Fluff Tokens from Dandylion, or even herself! *Monarchs - This deck generates an extremely large amount of Tribute Fodder from Dandylion and its constant abuse, making the Monarchs a very powerful addition. The most commonly used Monarchs are Caius the Shadow Monarch and Raiza the Storm Monarch. *Light and Darkness Dragon - Because of the large amount of Tribute Fodder, this card becomes a very viable option. By simply putting it on the field, you can put your opponent in a bind, causing them to waste valuable resources to destroy it, and even when it is destroyed, you can Special Summon another Monster from your Graveyard! A good choice would be Drill Warrior, as you can then add Light and Darkness Dragon to your hand later, and then Summon it again! Remember that this card still negates your effects too however. *Card Trooper - This card is a 1900 ATK beatstick during your turn, and is a good card to set up the Graveyard. It is also a target for Debris Dragon. If it is destroyed, even if Special Summoned by Debris Dragon, you will still get to add a card to your hand. This card is useful as it replaces itself with a different card even when destroyed. *Spore - This card is an extremely versatile Tuner. For a start it is Level 1, allowing you to Synchro Summon it and a Token to bring out Formula Synchron. Even when it is in the Graveyard, it is still useful, allowing you to remove Lonefire Blossoms you no longer need, to allow yourself to Synchro Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster. *Glow-Up Bulb - Similar to Spore, this card is very good at creating Formula Synchron. It even sets up a mill, giving you the chance to send Dandylion to the Graveyard. It can easily Synchro Summon a large variety of cards from the Extra Deck. It can be quickly sent to the Graveyard by Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, Card Trooper, and Foolish Burial. *Snowman Eater - This card is more of a personal choice, but can be extremely useful. Its large 1900 DEF means that it will often survive a turn, generating advantage from its effect. Then it can be tributed for a Monarch, allowing further advantage over your opponent. This card is even useful in the Graveyard, allowing Debris Dragon to Special Summon it, then Summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. *Effect Veiler - Another personal choice, this card is effective in the Royal Decree build of the deck, as it can shut down Decks that rely on Effect Monsters heavily (for example, the infamous X-Sabers). If wanted, it can be recycled with Drill Warrior. *Swift Scarecrow - This card is useful at preventing certain OTKs. He may not be that useful this format, but it still excellent at filling up the Graveyard, and can be recycled with Drill Warrior. *Volcanic Shell - This card can easily replace itself and maintain Hand Advantage. It is very useful for Quickdraw Synchron's cost, as you can send it to the Graveyard to Summon Quickdraw Synchron, then add another of this card to your hand, Summon that one, Synchro Summon Drill Warrior, then add another Volcanic Shell to your hand, to discard for Drill Warrior. This card is extremely good at Deck thinning, and good with Pot of Avarice *Level Eater - This card is very useful with Scrap Dragon, by decreasing the level of Scrap Dragon, you can easy Special Summon this card to destroy with Scrap Dragon's effect. It's also a good level 1 non-tuner monster to use for Formula Synchron *Sweet Corn - A very recent card, Sweet Corn runs slightly like Dandylion. For a simple and low cost, you can easily summon a token which will help with Synchros or even in summoning something like the Monarchs or Light and Darkness Dragon. *Cosmic Compass - With Dandylion limited, this card can easily fill its spot. With just one monster on your opponents field and Quickdraw Synchron in your hand, you can summon Quickdraw Synchron, then Cosmic Compass and get a token to summon a level 7 or higher synchro like Nitro Warrior or Junk Archer. This card easily helps you summon multiple synchros and can often help you synchro level 8 for Junk Destroyer taking out three of your opponents cards, or help you simply defend a turn Spells *Pot of Avarice - This Deck quickly piles cards into the Graveyard with milling and discarding, so this is a very good card to rebuff your Deck size, and add two more cards to your hand. Be careful not to use this too quickly as you want to return only certain monsters to the Deck, because if there are no more targets for Debris Dragon it could make it useless until you mill more cards to the Graveyard. Also, this is your only way to reuse many cards from the deck. *Book of Moon - This card is extremely effective and versatile in this deck. Its main use is to stop your opponents attacks, but is also good at reusing Flip-Effects. This is very good with Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, Snowman Eater and Super-Nimble Mega Hamster. Also this card can "turn off" Monster's continuous effects, and stop Synchro Summons. *Charge of the Light Brigade - This card can search out your Ryko, Lightsworn Hunters as well as putting more cards in the Graveyard, allowing your plays to go off faster and smoother. *Foolish Burial - This card can put any monster in your Graveyard quickly. It also triggers Dandylion's effect, giving you 2 tokens. It makes Debris Dragon even more useful. *Cold Wave - This card is great when you want to make a large play. It allows you to drop Black Rose Dragon, or Junk Destroyer safely and gain advantage off those cards. *Tuning - This card is a somewhat useful card if you are running other Synchron Tuners, but otherwise may be unneeded as you often only run two targets for it. Also, the single mill doesn't contribute that well. Traps *Royal Decree - This card recently became Unlimited meaning it can be ran at 3. It opens up more slots in the Deck, and means that you can prevent massive use of Trap Cards, which are very important this format. It means you can have a straight forward advantage if this is the only Trap Card you run. *Raigeki Break - This card is normally a -1, but if used with Dandylion or Volcanic Shell can become a two for two, or even a plus 1. It allows easy destruction as well. *Phoenix Wing Wind Blast - Similar to Raigeki Break, it is usually a -1, but instead of destroying a card, it returns it to the top of the deck, locking out any new cards during their next draw. *Limit Reverse - This card can target almost every monster in the graveyard, and if you activate this card in your opponent's turn, you can change the monster to defense position during your turn and activate the monster's triggered effect. (Like Dandylion, Sangan and Card Trooper. Category: Deck Type